


in heaven, love comes first

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [6]
Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: college au, yorkie can't resist the cute girl when she asks her to dance





	in heaven, love comes first

**Author's Note:**

> [This originally came in at around 320 words and was difficult to cut down, but I did it.](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6467547#t6467547)

This is the first party Yorkie has been to in awhile. She had come with her friend Greg, but within a few minutes he slipped away to chat to someone in his Personal Finance class, leaving her to awkwardly sit on a couch in the corner. She stares at the other kids chatting and drinking out of red plastic cups, wanting nothing more than to leave. But then she thinks of Greg not knowing where she’d gone and freaking out, so she stays.

A song comes on, “ _ooh heaven is a place on Earth_.”

A woman strides up to the middle of the room. Her hair is in a frizzy bun, and she's wearing a sparkly purple crop top Yorkie would think was ugly on anyone else. The woman starts dancing, throwing up her arms with enthusiasm. The fluidity of her dancing mesmerizes Yorkie, and she can’t help watching with lips half parted.

“Come and dance with me,” the woman says, and _surely_ Yorkie is mistaken because she seems to be looking directly at her.

“Yes, _you_ , silly,” she continues. “Seems like you could use some fun.”

“Okay, I’ll dance,” Yorkie says with misplaced confidence.

She gets up off the couch and goes over to the other woman. She immediately takes Yorkie’s hands in hers, and sways them back and forth. Everyone in the room is staring at them, clearly judging them, but Yorkie doesn’t care in the least, not when there’s a cute girl smiling at her like that.


End file.
